good luck duncan's
by fabianandnina4ever
Summary: what happens when the family goes on a two month cruise.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy's POV

It was just a cruise, just a simple two month cruise and my mother was acting like it was the end of the world. Ok let me back up. A few weeks ago my dad was cleaning a bunch of spiders out of this old attic for this couple and learned that they had been planning on going on a cruise but his wife had been diagnosed with cancer and they could no longer afford it. So my dad got this bright idea that our family should take their tickets and our family should go on the cruise. At first none of us were really happy about it because school had just ended and we wanted to hang out with our friends, but it was my mother that had had the full blown melt down

_Flashback_

" _hey Amy what would you say if I told you I got us tickets to go on a two month cruise, our whole family. He said slightly nervous about her reaction._

"_YOU WHAT!" she yelled so loud I am pretty sure the couple my dad had gotten the tickets from had heard her. _

"_Now Amy it is only for two months and it will be fun." _

_By now my dad had started to sweat_

"_BOB ARE YOU CRAZY! THERE COULD BE SEA MONSTERS OR SHARKS OR THE SHIP COULD SINK OR-! I was beginning to get a headache and now my dad looked like he had just ran a marathon._

"_THERE WILL BE NO CRUISE BOB! GOT IT?! She said and stormed out before he could respond._

_End flashback _

It took a while but we somehow convinced her and now we are packing for the cruise. My mom of course being the nut she is bought 10 first aid kits at the store and made every one put one in their bags. She of course got the last 4.

Two hours later, because my mom spent most of the time looking on line for what to do if your boat sinks, your attacked by a shark and some other stuff. We were ready to go.

PJ'S POV

I could not understand what my mom was so freaked out about. As long as there were no clowns there, everything would be fine right? Hey! Maybe there will be unicorns!

Gabe's POV

I am bored. If my dad seriously thinks that I am going to enjoy being stuck on a ship with him and my crazy mother then he is wrong. I am not even allowed to play video games! That is just wrong! Teddy has been texting IVY since we got in the car, PJ has been reading Charlie's unicorn book, (he is so weird) and I have just been sitting here listening to my dad talk about how much fun we would have and my mom yelling at him to just shut up and drive, which is one thing I agree with her on. A few hours later we are finally getting ready to get on the ship when my mother screams…

**A/n a while back I had kind of started this but did not like it so I deleted it and re wrote it even though I had only written one chapter. Hope you liked it and constructive criticism is appreciated so if you see something I need to improve on please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe's POV

Then my mother screamed.

"Amy! What is it are you ok?" My dad yelled.

"Bob I think we have a problem." She replies.

We all just look at her, knowing that it's probably something ridiculous.

We were right.

"There's a camera crew here, which means we are going to be on TV, and my hair is a mess!" she says, causing us to roll our eyes.

"Mom, it's not a camera crew, it's another family taking pictures of each other because they're on vacation too." I said a tone of annoyance in my voice.

"But what if they want our picture, or want to interview us or something." She says, clearly not getting it.

"Honey, why would they want to do that, we can take our own pictures." Dad says slightly nervous about contradicting her.

"Oh fine, I'm just saying…."

I think she might have said some more stuff but we just ignored her and got on the ship. She finally got the message and followed.

This was going to be an eventful vacation.

Teddy's POV

Ok, so after mom's outburst about seeing a family with camera's, we were on the ship, we got to our part of the ship and began to unpack, sound easy?

It wasn't

PJ was upset because he left Charlie's unicorn book in the car, Dad was getting yelled at by mom because of earlier and he was sweating.

Gabe was complaining because he couldn't play video games since we were out in the middle of the ocean.

Charlie was crying because she left her favorite toy at home.

And I was disappointed because I couldn't text IVY anymore because there was no cell phone reception.

Oh yeah, and mom was putting on extra makeup and fixing her hair just in case and I quote "that nice family wants to share our story on national television."

Yep, this was going to be a long two months.

**a/n – well it's been a while, about 6 months to be exact, this is not normal for me but I got busy. **

**Also I know it's short, but I did that on purpose because I thought this was a good place to stop. **

**Please review, constructive cristism is greatly appreciated.**

**I will try to update sooner than I did last time. **


End file.
